


The Road to the Fire

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: For some, death is the only reward.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tolkien100





	The Road to the Fire

The slaves laboured long and hard on the steep slopes, shifting rock, hewing blocks working to create a narrow road that wound up from the plain into the very heart of the fiery mountain.

Overseers cracked whips and many fell. Those that did would often fail to rise again.

Those who died were dragged aside and thrown into the nearest fire pit.

Once the work was completed, a roadway led from the great gate of the Dark Tower to the deepest chamber in the mountain.

Death was the only reward for those who worked on the road to the fire.


End file.
